High School Never Ends
by RaeRob
Summary: Raven has started high school.These years will be the most dramatic with twists and turn that you will never expect it will shock you until the very end!
1. Chapter 1

Ok well first of all the kids don't have powers in this story. They _are_ just regular teenage kids that go to high school. Please don't leave rude reviews this is my first story so here we go.

* * *

Raven was sitting on a small part of the roof right next to her bedroom window. (If you have seen Disturbia and that girl sits on her roof this is like that except smaller) She was reading a magazine and she had head phones hanging around her neck. Her best friend had just moved out of her house which was next door and the new neighbors were moving in.

'_Man I wish Cassie was still here!'_

'_Why did she have to leave the summer that we were going into high school?'_

'_Well at least I still have Becca and Crystal.'_

Raven was not really looking at the magazine. She normally went on the roof to think or to just get away from everything else but she couldn't today she had started thinking about all the conversations she had with Cassie on the roof. Because of the old oak tree Cassie could climb out of her window go across the tree which wasn't that hard and sit on the roof with Raven.

Raven was now watching the movers get the things out of the truck.

'_They better watch it_!' she thought to herself as she saw the box tipping off of the dolly.

**BOOM!**

The box was on the ground and whatever was in it was scattered all over the driveway. Then a lady ran out of the house screaming.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

Uh it just- he couldn't finish because the lady started screaming at him again

THAT WAS A 700 DOLLAR VASE!!

The lady kept screaming at the man. Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She turned up the volume on her head phones to drown out the sound of the screaming lady. She was satisfied she could hardly hear the woman anymore. She smiled to herself

"I would hate to be that guy "she laughed a little

"So would I" a voice said

Raven turned her head to Cassie's old bedroom window. She saw a handsome or really hot guy. He had jet black hair, he definitely had muscle and he had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't stop staring. She had seen him before at middle school he was one of the popular guys. She had never talked to him before because he seemed like a jerk.

Richard looked at her she was really hot! She had an amazing body for a girl it was better than the cheerleaders. She was really skinny but not sickening skinny, she was like all muscle, she had an unusual eye color it seemed to be black but they were dark purple! Her skin was a peach color and she had a beautiful face. He had seen her at school before but he had never talked to her.

"Hi I'm Richard Gray"- he couldn't finish because Raven cut in

"Yeah I know who you are. You probably don't know who I am so let me-"

"Raven Roth" he said

"Wow you know my name?" she said in amazement

"Yeah why?"

"Just didn't expect it……..um….well uh welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Yeah thanks."

"So if you don't mind me asking why did you move over here?"

"My parents like the neighborhood better."

"Yeah it is quite peaceful and beautiful here"

"Yeah well I think it is time to give that mover a little help out there. So I'll um….talk to you later or I'll see you at school"

He left went downstairs and went out to the driveway. The lady was still yelling at the mover.

"YOU BETTER PAY ME 700 DOLLARS OR I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT!!"

"Uh…Mom its okay we can get another one just like it remember that extra one you bought?" He hoped this would calm her down.

"Oh I did forget about that one silly me." She said with a smile but that smile faded when she look at the mover.

"You better not drop that one!"

"I promise you that I won't Ma'am." The mover was a little scared

Richard and his Mom walked back into the house

Raven smiled "Finally peace and quiet" she listened to the rest of her song playing

'_Well it's the last day of summer better make the most of it!'_

* * *

I know this was a really short chapter but I promise the the ones soon to come will be longer. I will try my best to update as soon as I can since school started it might be a little hard sh bear with me. Please don't be rude in reviews if you have any ideas or questions about my story feel free to ask. Keep an eye out for other stories to come because I have a lot in mind!


	2. First Day

Thank you to all of you that left me nice reviews

Thank you to all of you that left me nice reviews. Just to let you know there will be some made up people because I don't think the there are enough Titans to make up most of the kids that will be in high school and there will be some bad language in my story after all they are in high school. Again thank you for the nice reviews. I will try and do my best on this story.

Raven woke up at 7:00. She wasn't that tired at all she had actually slept really good that night. She was excited she would get to see her friends. Becca had gone to Hawaii over the summer and Crystal had gone to Georgia to see her dad. They kept in touch but they never really got to talk to long. She wanted to be fully awake so she grabbed a towel and went into her bathroom. The warm water and steam calmed her nerves. She wasn't going to lie she was pretty nervous about the day. It was a new school with a lot of new faces. She got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body and she looked in the mirror.

"Everything will be alright Raven. Just think about seeing Becca and Crystal" Raven was still a little freaked out she was going into high school.

Raven quit worrying about everything and had gotten dressed. She wore dark blue denim shorts and a light purple spaghetti strap tank top then she put on her sneakers and walked back into her bathroom.

"Now for the hardest task of the morning……my hair"

Raven's hair was down to her shoulder and it was slightly wavy. She usually didn't do much to her hair but know that she was getting older she thought about her appearance a lot more. So she turned her straightener on and as it was heating up she was applying her makeup. She put mascara, eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss which was light pink. After she was done with her makeup she picked up the straightener.

"Now let's see if I do it slowly it should stay in pretty good……….**OUCH!!**"

She immediately put the straightner back on the bathroom counter. She burned her finger if she wanted to be awake she certainly was now.

"Damn thing" she was really annoyed but she picked to straightner back up and started to straighten her hair again. This time she was really careful she didn't want to burn her finger again. When she was finally done it was 7:45 school didn't start until 8:45 so she still had plenty of time to do whatever she wanted. She was about to go downstairs when she turned around she could see inside of Richards window. She could always see in that window even when Cassie was still there. Richard had blue jeans on and no shirt on! He had a nice toned body and he had some nice abs. She blushed and turned away she was trying to put her small purple studs in.

Richards place

Richard had just gotten out of the shower and he put his blue jeans on. He was looking for his cologne.

"Where did I put that thing?" he was staring to get mad then he spotted the dark blue bottle on his desk in front of window. He had the cologne in his hand and then he look out the window he could see inside of Raven's room. He saw Raven with her back turned to him then she just bent over and Richard blushed and turned away. He threw on his red t-shirt, gelled his hair and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Back at Raven's

"Stupid earring!" she had dropped her earring on the floor she bent down and picked it up. She walked out of her door and finished putting in her earring. She went down stairs and made a piece of toast and some herbal tea. She finished eating in 10 minutes and she finished her tea shortly after. The she brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and went out the door.

The school was about 1 mile from Ravens house so she walked to school a lot of kids walked to school. Well all of the ones that couldn't drive yet. Raven checked her phone she didn't want to be late on the first day.

"8:25" she sighed "Well I won't be late that should give me some time to talk to Becca and Crystal."

"Hey Raven." She turned around to see a blonde girl

"It's Jenna you didn't forget did you?" a little frown stared to come to her face

"No of coarse not I just haven't seen you for a while."

Jenna and Raven only hung out a little bit because they never had any classes together. Jenna was a really nice girl she could get on your nerves every once and a while but she was always trying to be nice.

"I know it's because you're smarter than Me." she smiled

"Yeah I know." Both girls just burst out laughing

"You know I'm just kidding" raven was still giggling

"Yeah I know well I'll talk to you later I see someone that I've been dying to talk to."

"Okay I'll see you later hopefully."

With that said Jenna nodded and she ran up to greet another one of her friends. Raven smiled at the girl she was so likeable. Then some nervousness came back but she was still confident. She arrived at school at 8:35 she only had 10 minutes to talk to her friends but she knew she would have some classes with her friends. Raven was amazed at the school it was so big it was an outside inside school. The school was a 2 story building but they had tons of portables. Raven made her way through the crowds she wondered how people could breathe everyone was so close together. She was about to give up her look for her friends but then she spotted them. She ran up and gave her friend quick hugs she knew that they didn't have a lot of time before they had to go to class.

"How have you two been did you like you vacations?"

"Oh I don't know about Crystals but mine was great! Hawaii was so beautiful…oh there beaches were so beautiful. It was pretty hot over there along with the guys." The three girls let out a few laughs

"Well we will talk details later. Crystal how did you like your vacation?" Raven was curious.

"It was pretty good if my dad's girlfriend didn't throw herself at him every time I was there it would have been better. But I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him."

"Well that's good." Raven said giving her a small smile

"Yeah I still can't believe we are in high school! Crystal said excitedly

"I can it took long enough to get through middle school!"

The girls started laughing again until Raven spoke-

"So who is your guy's homeroom teacher mine is Mrs. Tomas."

"Um…….I have Mrs. Tomas too!!

"That great Becca so what about you Crystal?"

"This sucks I have Mr. Perez. Looks like I won't be with you guys" she had a sad face

"Well we could all have some other classes together we will just have to wait and see until later" Raven was trying to cheer her up and it worked a little.

**Richard's morning**

Richard arrived at school a little bit after Raven did but he didn't see her. He to was amazed at the school. He wasn't really that nervous he knew almost everybody. He saw a lot of people he knew but he looked for his main friends. There was so many people it was kind of hard to see who was who and he was so busy packing the house for the move that he hardly saw any of his friends and he didn't know how much they would have changed. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard is that you?" a familiar voice said

Richard turned to see that is was his best friend Roy

"Hey Roy how have you been what did you do all summer?"

This was a stupid question he even knew what he was doing all summer or trying to do it was the same thing that he tried to do every summer…….get girls

"I think you know what I was up to all summer." He had a grin on his face.

"Yeah I don't kno-"He was cut off by a cheery girl's voice

"Richard?" a girl said as sweet and innocent as she could

"Kori." Richard had known Kori for a while she was always so flirty and sweet.

"I have missed you" she hugged him as tight as she could to where Richard's face was turning blue. Then she released him. Kori is the type of girl that wouldn't leave you alone even if you showed every sign that you wanted her to go. She could have any guy she wanted no matter what. She wasn't the smartest either she almost always had classes for slow people.

"Well it has been very nice to see you but now I must go ask that girl where she got her purse from!" She walked over to the girl and started to question her

"Dude what's wrong with you why aren't you going out with her it's obvious that she likes you. She's a fine piece of work."

"Roy you are such a dog."

"Yeah yeah I get that a lot well there are some guys that I'd like you to meet they are junior and seniors."

Roy led Richard through the crowds trying to find the people he had told Richard about. Roy started to walk a little faster when he saw them.

"Hey guys this is Richard um Richard this is Al, Cody, Zack and Tony"

The guy were big and buff I think they had all the school girls drooling over them they probably had girls lined up for them

"Richard huh so you thinking about joining the basketball team when time comes around?" Tony said with interest in his voice

"Uh yeah ………why do you guys play?"

"Well why else would we be asking you?"

"Oh well I just took you guys as football players cause your so big."

"Yeah well that's what's happens when you work out a lot." He smirked at the comment

Richard thought that this would be a good no great year

_**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

The bell had sounded time to get to class. The girls had a little frown on their faces. They didn't want to go they wanted to stay together and talk they had so much to catch up on. The girls started to walk to their classes.

"Well I have to go this way." Crystal had some nervousness in her voice

"Yeah well let's meet in the same place for lunch and don't worry Crystal."

"Yeah well see you later." She started to walk in a different direction and turned into the history building.

"Well we know that we have English first" Becca said trying to get her mind off of the nervousness.

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Oh my god it has already been 5 minute! We are late!" Raven and Becca ran to the classroom. They entered slowly.

"Ms. Roth Ms. Jakes how nice of you to grace us with your presence." You could tell that Mrs. Tomas was seriously annoyed.

"I will let it slide this time but don't let it happen again!" she snapped at them

"Yes Ma'am." Both girls said in a whisper. Both of them were completely embarrassed

"Roth I want you there and Jakes I want you there." She pointed to there seats

Becca's seat was in the front of the class and Raven's was in the back. Raven was walking to the back when she saw a familiar face in the desk that was next to hers. She dropped her 20 pound bag on the floor she couldn't wait until she got a locker. She sat in her seat and looked forward.

"Now I will pass out you schedules and feel free to talk amongst yourselves"Mrs. Tomas said in a much calmer voice.

Then the class burst into conversation. She wished so much that Becca was in the back with her. She felt a little nervous around Richard but she didn't show any sign.

"So…..Raven um how is you day going so far? Richard asked trying to make a comversation.

"Um… its going a little crappy so far" she had a small smile on her face

Robin had just received his schedule along with Raven

"So what is your schedule?" Richard said still looking at his

"Um 1st obviously is English, 2nd is Math, 3rd is P.E,4th is History, 5th is Science, Lunch, 6th is Literature and 7th is Health." Raven was praying at the same time that her Baca and Crystal had most of the same classes.

"Oh and they are all advanced except for P.E., History and Health.

"Wow we have 1st, 2nd, 3rd,5th and 7th together." He had a smile on his face

"Well how do you know that we have the same teachers?"

"Well because there is one teacher in each department that teaches advanced classes."

"Oh well it looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other" Raven said trying to be nice.

That's when the bell rang again. Time sure was going by fast the classes were all the same the teachers were telling the kids their rules and expectations and that there would be a seating chart by the end of the week. Raven didn't have Becca in 2nd period instead it was Crystal she was happy she at least had one of her friends in her class. But 3rd period was her favorite not only because she had the class with both of her best friends but she also had it with Victor, Garfield two of her favorite guy friends well at least Victor was. Garfield was always trying to get her to laugh with his lame jokes but she ended up laughing at his attempts. Victor was like an older brother to Raven and she was like a sister to him. It was P.E. that they actually did something. They all had to change into there gym clothes but when they were done they had to do rotations. The girls wore short gold cotton gym shorts with a small t-shirt and the guys wore long gym shorts and a big t-shirt. They even got to form their own group of 6. It was Becca, Crystal, Raven, Garfield, and Victor they only needed one more until Richard asked if he could be in their group and of coarse they said yes. They had to do push ups, sit ups; step ups and climb a 20 ft rope. Ravens group had to start a sit ups each station had 10 minutes. They all laid down on the mats Robin was next to Raven on the other side of Raven were Becca then Crystal, Garfield and Victor. When the whistle was blown they all started. About 1 minute into the sit-ups Garfield stopped holding his stomache

"Dudes! How can you keep going?" He was still holding his stomache

They all just ignored them 5minutes later everyone had stopped except for Richard and Raven. Richard was amazed she didn't look tired at all she just kept going and going and so did he. 4 minutes later the whistle was blown. It was time them to rotate. First went Becca and Crystal they only went half way up and they both came back down. Next was Garfield and Raven.

"So Gar you think you can beat the master?" Raven asked

"I think you've got it wrong Rae. So do you think you can beat the master?"

"Oh please" she said

Robin had a smile on his face about how they were talking. Then Victor shouted Go and they both took of to the rope Raven was already half way up when Garfield was just at the beginning. Richard was amazed again at how much upper body strength she had. She had already reached the top and Garfield had just past the half way mark on the rope he had gotten tired and he had stopped but then he started swinging on the rope. Raven was climbing down and she was just about where Garfield was.

"Gar cut it out." She was seriously annoyed but he wasn't paying any attention. He had stuck his feet out while swinging. Raven was looking down and she saw his rope still moving.

"Garfield I thought I told you to stop swin-" she looked up before she could finish what she was saying "UH " Garfield had swung at her and he accidentally kicked her in the stomache. Raven had fallen off the rope from about 15ft up she had hit the mat below the rope and she was knocked unconscious. Everyone ran over to her to make sure she was alright. Richard had picked her top half up and he was shaking her lightly.

"Raven? Raven?' Richard said repeditly

Then she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Richards's warm arms. She immediately looks at Garfield at shouted

"You Jackass!"

Garfield just gave her a scared smile then he heard another voice

"Yeah she could have ended up seriously hurt!" His grip around Raven tightened a little bit. "What were you thinking?"

Garfield gave another sheepish smile and he was scratching the back of his head.

"Sweetie are you alright" Becca was concerned that was a pretty hard fall.

"Yeah I think so" with that said Richard help her up slowly he wasn't sure if she was hurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Richard I am sure and thank you"

At that moment the whistle blew and they went to go and change into their regular clothes. Everyone in their P.E. group had History next except for Richard. Still it was the same the teachers explained the rules and expectations. Lunch was horrible that day as if school food is ever good but this food looked like it would grow legs any minute and jump off of Becca's tray.

"Becca how can you eat that it look so nasty" Crystal said with disgust in her voice

"Well I'm not going to let my money go to waste! Can you believe this crap was 2 dollars! It is such a rip off.

Both Raven and Crystal watched the brave Becca take a bite of her glob on her tray. Becca chewed.

"Well it's not that bad." Crystal and Raven had looks of disgust on their faces. Becca chewed on it some more and imeadity stopped her face turned green and she ran to the bathroom spitting out the creation in the toilet. Crystal and Raven burst out laughing. Becca walked back and threw her tray away.

"Don't mention this to anyone." She said calmly drinking Crystals iced tea trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Are you sure not even to Austin?" Raven said in a playful voice. Becca's eyes widened and her face went pale well paler than what it was after she took a bite of he so called food Austin was a guy that Becca had a crush on. The 2 girls burst out laughing again.

"That is SO NOT FUNNY!"

After the bell rang at the end of 7th period everyone rushed out to the courtyard trying to find their bus or get out their car out of the parking lot. Raven met up with the girls and she said see you tomorrow as they got on the bus. When both of the girls got on the bus Raven started to walk home. Richard however wasn't walking he was getting a ride from Tony. Richard and Roy got in the truck everyone in Tony's group was there except for Al. He had to help the coach organize the football tryouts seeing that they were tomorrow. Tony was driving a brand new pick up truck. Richard and Roy were in the backseat along with Cody. Zack was in the passenger seat. Roy was in the middle and Richard was behind the driver's seat.

"Hey look at her hey Tony pull over" Zack told Tony so he did

Robin looked at the girl they were talking about '_Why did it have to be her?'_

Raven only had about ¼ of a mile from her house. She was thinking about how bad her first day had been and how good it had been she thought it could have been better. That's when she heard a truck pull up next to her but it didn't stop it was slowly going at her pace. She looked at the people in the truck she rolled her eyes and ignored them and kept walking.

"Hey cutie do want a ride?" Zach asked with a smile on his face he knew that no girl could resist him.

"I'd rather not" Raven said in politely with a small smile trying to be nice.

"Oh come on those pretty little legs must be tired"

"No there not I'm almost home anyway" she was losing her patience now she looked back at the guy in the truck that's when she caught a glimpse of Richard in the back seat and he knew that she saw him.

"Come on what is a little ride to your house going to do?"

"I said NO!" she yelled at him

"He guys why don't we just leave her alone" Richard said feeling bad.

"Yeah I got a date to get ready for Zack so if you want to get on this girls nerves do it on you own time." Roy said

"Whatever"

Then Tony sped up and drove away. Raven was really glad to she felt like if that guy said something more she would just snap. She was mostly upset because her back still hurt a little bit from the fall in P.E. When she got to her house she saw Richard outside of her door waiting for her. He was only waiting for about 5 minutes. She walked past Richard and took out a key and tried to unlock the door.

"What do you want Richard?"

She was still seriously annoyed mostly because of the guys and because the key was stuck.

"I'm sorry if those guys annoyed you" Richard felt really bad

"If?" she was getting upset the stupid key wouldn't move

"Okay I'm sorry they annoyed you." He saw her struggle with the key so he moved her hand away and grabbed the key and used all of his strength and turned the key

"You didn't do it so you have nothing to be sorry about…..Thank you I will see you tomorrow

Raven walked into her house and closed the door behind her and Richard turned and walked back to his house

This took me forever I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
